


Future Sure Seems Scary, Doesn’t It

by chocolatehoarder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meteorstuck, im very sorry if there are any major plotholes i finished hs recently and still don’t fully get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatehoarder/pseuds/chocolatehoarder
Summary: Karkat is vulnerable, Dave gets worried, then Dave gets vulnerable, Karkat gets worried. Repeat.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 31





	Future Sure Seems Scary, Doesn’t It

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I wrote anything fandom based, so yeah. Anyways, if there are any mistakes please don’t hesitate to comment.

It’s been a rough week for Karkat. On top of dealing with everyone’s antics and avoiding meeting Gamzee along with whoever the fuck else was hiding in the damn corners on that damn meteor, he had to constantly busy his mind with something- anything, to get it of off what Dave asked a few days earlier. What did, exactly, he plan to do if they survived? And if they do survive after this... whatever happens when this journey comes to an end? Are they gonna be faced with a new obstacle? Will they survive that one too? He guessed he could catch up on some of that weird human cinema they dared name romcoms, since he watched the entire discography of the Alternian counterpart, and nothing new is going to come out unless he’s the one making it, what with Alternia being dead and all. But he would, eventually, run out of that subpar twig of the more superior art. What then? He continues guessing that maybe trying to settle everything with all of his quadrants would be a good step to take. But then again, majority of his social circle didn’t give a flapping bulge about quadrants anymore, so what was there to settle? 

He continued aimlessly wondering around, cautious about dark corners and vents. Not cautious enough, apparently, because his horns suddenly slammed against something soft. 

“Woah dude, what the fuck”, he pulled back, groaning and sternly looking in front to see who the victim was. 

“My man, I have no idea what fuck it is that you’re talking about, but I do fancy hearing why exactly is a damsel stomping around in distress for seemingly no reason. Is there a destination you have to be at by your ninth lap around the block or-“, Dave was cut off by a clawed hand slightly punching him in the gut. “Ouchie man, I’m still planning to like, eat stuff, I need that place”, he pretentiously hissed to demonstrate the entirety of his discomfort. Seeing the short alien furrow his brows even harder than before, he returned to the task at hand. 

As much as he hates admitting it, not having the little guy around to mess with and get insults in response was both boring him and making a bit anxious. “But really. You’ve been avoiding me for the last few days. And everyone else, too. The fucks up my bro?” he tried easing in, knowing that Karkat explodes whenever someone as much as suggests they wanna know anything personal about him. Dave was pretty slick in that regard though, having had Karkat open up to him on multiple occasions with no threat of an armageddon happening. This time seemed to be no exception. 

Karkat crossed his arms on his chest, sighs. “Look, Dave. I know you’re practically the only person I get irritated at way less than the others, but right now really isn’t the time to-“

“Is this about what I said”, Dave cut him off, the afore written rampage much too familiar to his ears. KK saw no point in building his wall thicker and completely smashed it with the wrecking ball. “Yes”. 

“Oh.” a silence ensues. Dave didn’t know his question would throw the lil’ man into a whole clusterfunk. And he sure as fuck didn’t know what to do now. He suspected that based off of the expression Karkat had on his face when Dave asked about the future, it rubbed him the wrong way. But Dave sure didn’t expect that it didn’t just rub him the wrong way, it completely slammed him into the opposite hoop on the court, dunking so hard he didn’t know how to unsquish himself from that pressure. He took a step forward putting his hands in his pockets, noticing he’s starting to fumble with them too much for his liking. “Come on”, he spat, turning on his heel and going in the direction KK originally came from. The latter, with confusion on his face said, “dude, I literally just told you that I don’t wanna get into it. We’re not talking about it. Not now.”

“Yeah, we’re not talking about it. Does it somehow make your ability to follow me unable to function?” He grinned in his usual, laid back way. Karkat ceased his attempts and followed Dave to what seemed to be... his room apparently. Okay. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, he felt a pair of arms hugging him. 

“Dave, are you okay?” Karkat asked, genuinely surprised at the sudden gesture of affection. Sure they’re close, they do the occasional high five, fist bump (forced on by Dave), nudging with their elbows and such, but hugs? That was new. He couldn’t help but find the gesture even cute somehow, the taller male suddenly shedding his cool facade and showing genuine care and affection. If flattered him. But the reason was still a puzzle. 

“I am, Karkat, but are you?”- before the crab has a chance to cut him off, he continues, still hugging him- “Look man, I know you said you don’t want to, but you’re gonna have to, because the last few fucking days after taking semi-permanent residence at my sister’s humble abode I had to sit through Rose lecturing me about her wizard fanfiction and how intricate that shit is and whenever she asked a question I couldn’t even register that the sentence ended with a quotation mark because I kept thinking of reasons of why exactly is a tiny gremlin avoiding me and everyone else for such a long fucking time” he somehow managed in one breath, pulling back from the hug that lasted an uncomfortably long amount of time. “I knew you wouldn’t even listen to me asking you any questions in a hallway with the risk of someone passing by any second, so I had to force you here” he finished, with a tinge of blush on his face. 

Karkat, with a step away from the ‘loss of words’ state just blinked with his huge eyes. Since when was Dave so thoughtful? Yes, he opened up about being somewhat of a social outcast on Alternia, sure they’ve talked about more or less personal stuff on more than one occasion, but this was new. This was more... vulnerable? Still half of his questions unanswered, he asked probably the most stupidest of questions he could ask at the moment. 

“What gives?” 

And, surprisingly, it’s not followed by a snarky remark. 

Dave takes off his glasses, something Karkat has seen him do only one other time, and chucks them on the bed. 

“I’m worried”. His eyes. Damn his eyes. He missed that pretty shade of red, so similar to the color of the blood he grew to hate yet so much more pleasing to look at in Dave’s context. 

How exactly was he supposed to explain himself? He knew from the beginning that the reason was stupid, that it wasn’t just the lack of romcoms and the messiness of his quadrants- okay, maybe the last part kind of was what he was worried about, in a very indirect way. Maybe not so indirect. 

“It’s stupid. And I feel stupid for being a fucking drama king about it. And I know that quadrants mean dick squat at this particular point in our troll culture which has fallen to shambles with our whole planet being dead and shit, but it’s really annoying not even knowing how you see a person” he ends at a vague point. Now, Dave would say he’s pretty slick in issues like that, regarding ‘quadrants’ and other lovely affairs, but reality is a stone cold bitch and not having proper human interaction for the entirety of his short life wasn’t exactly something that gave relationship- both romantic and platonic- experience. So he did what he saw every gay best friend in Karkat’s movies do: 

“So uh, who exactly is it that got your heart all up in a twist?” he tried and failed at a coy smirk. 

“Dave, I appreciate you trying, but even if you were the last vaguely attractive person left in the room I wouldn’t cast you as the morally supportive friend with issues of their own. Which in this case seems to be the case-“ he let himself slip, but caught it in time. 

“KK, my lil man, my platonic hubby, what would ever give you the idea that I’m a vaguely attractive person? I’m at least an 8 on the vogue scale of attractiveness. Ain’t nobody got legs like me-“ he, also, stopped himself, understanding that this is once again no time to prophesy his admiration for himself feeding his fake superior complex. 

“Look Karkat, jokes aside, if it’s those weird mayrails trainrails or whatever you’re worried about, you know you can tell me, right? I don’t fully understand how the system works but hey, that never stopped me from helping a bro in need” 

Karkat can’t help but feel blessed and conflicted at the same time. He still huffs though. “It’s moirails dimwit. But thanks”. He takes a deep breath. “It’s hard to phrase in a not-weird-yet-still-understandable way. I guess, what would you do if you suddenly, felt, I don’t know, romantic attraction towards... let’s say... John. Yeah, the nerd’ll do” he started fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Ew bro, why would I ever-“ Karkat shrunk. Dave backtracked. “I mean, John’s a nice guy, he’s my human buddy number one, mi amigo, but he’s too much of a bro to be a bro with romantic potential you know?” a low chuckle following right after. 

Karkat instinctively gulped. “So, am I also too much of a bro to be a bro with romantic potential?” he also chuckled, multiplying the total awkwardness of the situation by at least a seven. 

Dave stayed silent. He walked towards his makeshift bed, lowering himself and balancing on his hands. He signed for Karkat to also settle down next to him. He took a deep breath with a tinge of blush appearing at the tips of his ears. He looked in the opposite direction from Karkat. “I-I don’t know to be honest, dude. We’re like, buddy buds, buddies closer than the teeth of a zipped zipper stuck in front of a forty year old janitor. If you knew what ‘the game’ was and I was the least bit interested in it I would take you to it, but if you were open to the idea I’d suggest taking it further? Dunno man, it feels like holding you would be really comfortable, just sitting and cuddling and shit ya know. I-I guess I wouldn’t totally be opposed to that idea h-hah”. They exchanged nervous glances, Dave’s maroon eyes meeting the much darker shade of Karkat’s. 

The latter switched his gaze from Dave to the cement-metal-some-other-unknown-construction-material wall and started quietly laughing. 

Dave, now taking the baton of surprise from Karkat stared at him wide eyed and embarrassed. “Bro- bro why are you laughing? I mean sure comedy is one of my many virtues but this- this wasn’t a joke- okay stop you’re infecting me with it-“ he said, also collapsing into a fit of laughter. 

“Jegus, we’re so dumb” crab man said through tears. He really was. The dumbest there’s ever been. 

“Hah, does that mean that-“ 

“Yes asshole, it does mean that. I like you. In the ‘bro with romantic potential way’ like you” Karkat admitted, resting his theoretically reddened face in his palm, though it’s not visible because of his thick skin. 

“Huh, thanks” Dave replies, with a profound smile, still staring into the wall in front of them. 

Karkat couldn’t help it. “Really? That’s all? After I admitted to thinking that you are indeed a very good candidate for the not so average good looking gay moral support in the moirail quadrant? Wow Dave, I’m astounded at your verbal disposition. Really, you amaze me each and every day more and more” he crossed his arms on his chest. 

Dave huffed. “Look man it’s not easy admitting being ‘flushed’ or whatever for your bestest of pals, especially to the pal himself, _especially_ when that has been the case for quite a while now. Man, if you had the slightest idea how much I tortured myself thinking that no, he got his stuff sorted out, he doesn’t need more trouble, just let it go you’ll be fine without it” he nervously chuckled, but not having his glasses on gave away his eyes that were tearing up. 

Now it was Karkat’s turn to do the macho move that is the ultra hug. He awkwardly situated himself so he can comfortably hold Dave as the other quietly laugh-sobbed into his chest. “We’re idiots dude” Karkat said, rubbing circles on Dave’s back. “Y-yeah, we are idiots” Dave replied. He paused for a few seconds. 

“But we’ll figure it out. Whatever happens to us, we’ll still be together, right?” 

“Right”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I might post some scenes I drew from it on my art acc, @chocolate_hoarder on instagram, so follow me there if you wanna see that. Or just follow me in general haha


End file.
